iNote
by Pallas Cyrene
Summary: What would happen if Sam and Freddie really wrote each other "love notes?"


**iNote**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own iCarly, or any other T.V. show.**

_A note found in Sam Puckett's locker one Tuesday:_

It's taken me forever to realize this, and even longer to admit it, even to myself. And now I've finally got the courage up to tell you. I love you. I always have and I always will. If you don't feel the same way, ignore this note.

_A sign found on Sam Puckett's locker the next day, Wednesday:_

This is SAM'S LOCKER. NOT YOURS. Do NOT open.

_A response to the original note, found in (you guessed it!) Sam Puckett's locker early Wednesday morning:_

To the **Idiot** who left a note in **my **locker,

First off, that note better not have been for me. If it wasn't, I guess that I don't mind. Hopefully the sign set you straight. Anyway, never ever write a note like that again. And never pick my lock again. There's a vent you know, genius. Perfect for note-dropping. That's about it. Oh, and again, NO MORE NOTES. Got it?

~Sam

_A note found the next day, in Sam's locker, later Wednesday morning:_

Yes, the note was meant for you. No, I won't stop sending you notes. Yes, I just realized that there was (is?) a vent. But how will I read your responses then? Yes, I love you.

_A note found just after lunch, on Wednesday, in Sam's locker:_

_**Idiot,**_

You're one lucky dweeb. If I was in a bad mood, you'd be dead. And then, I would tease you for the rest of your life. Luckily, today's a good day. And so, I'll only threaten death and a painful wedgie. And I never asked if you loved me. I really don't want to know.

~Sam

_A note found the next day, early Thursday morning, in Sam's locker:_

Maybe you never asked me, but now that I've got the courage up, I can't seem to stop saying it. I love you. See? Involuntary! Anyway, why do you think that I'm a dweeb? Other than the fact that you do threaten death and give me wedgies constantly. Well, I guess that's it. I love you. Always.

_A note found late Thursday morning, in Sam's locker:_

_**Idiot,**_

Now, wasn't that touching. Oh, and why do you think I think of you as a dork? Using words like "involuntary" wouldn't have anything to do with it, would it? Anyway, I ** knew **you were a dork from the beginning. I mean, a normal boy would just write "Wanna go out sometime" or something like that. Actually, a normal boy would just ask me out, no notes necessary. Writing takes so much confidence!

~Sam

_A note found in Sam's locker just before lunch on Thursday:_

Would you prefer me writing, **Sam, you pretty. We go out? **Really, Sam, you really have no romance in your soul. And I am a dweeb. I accept that, even if you don't.

_A note found in Sam's locker on Thursday afternoon, just before dismissal:_

_**Idiot,**_

__Maybe I would.

~Sam

_A note found in Sam's locker just as school starts on Friday:_

Sam-

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I love you.

_A note found in Sam's locker just after lunch on Friday:_

Where the hell are you?

_A note found in Sam's locker on Friday:_

Sam, really, where are you?

_A note found in Sam's locker on Monday morning:_

_**Paranoid Idiot,**_

Wow, I miss school for one day and you have a heart attack! Looks like your mom's rubbing off on you, eh?

~Sam

_A note found in Sam's locker minutes after Sam's note was put in:_

Oh my God Puckett! I love you and all but, please, tell me next time you skip school! I almost did have a heart attack!

-You know who I am

P.S. I do sound like my mom. Wait... HOW DID YOU KNOW?

_A note found in Sam's locker right after lunch:_

_**My Idiot,**_

Remember how you said learning everyone's handwriting wouldn't pay off? Guess the tech geek was W-R-O-N-G! Oh yes, victory! Oh, and by the way, I love you too, Benson. See you after school.

~Love,

~Sam

_A note left in Sam's locker just after Sam leaves for class:_

Dear Sam,

Really? God, you're evil! I was so worried! You knew the whole time? And you love me? And I'll see you after school? I love you, but I'm really not getting what's going on!

Love,

A confused Freddie

_A note left in Fredward Benson's locker just before school lets out on Monday_

_**Freddie,**_

Yes to all. I'll explain it all after school. It shouldn't take long, 'cause you're smart, right?

~Love,

~Sam

**The End**

b


End file.
